Misscliks Devotion: Episode 12
Recap Nov 18, 1509 The band are in Sandashar, Akuba, having just arrived off the boat. They follow Koibus Khorus into a 2-storey tavern with a large wooden sign (brass fork & knife on a ceramic plate on the sign). It is a nice warm place with a small fire going. It is filled a surprising number of odd races like half-orcs and goblins, as well as regular humanoids.The band is surprised to see goblins, but decide to get over their prejudices. Once the band composes themselves, Kellen loudly challenges Koibus Khorus to a musical duel. The bar-owner demands that the bands pay a fee to perform this duel in his establishment, to the bafflement of Kes & Kellen. The two bands eventually agree on a bet 200 gold each, and then pay the fee to perform. The contest is best of 5 rounds. Olivia makes sure that neither band uses magic to win the musical duel. Round 1, Kes & Kellen win with: Pound the Table, Sing the Song Round 2, Kes & Kellen lose with: Thoughts on a Brick Road in the Dark of Night. Ransom applauds for Koibus Khorus as they perform better, to Kes' disgust. Round 3, Kes & win with: Throw your Drinks up in the Air Round 4, Kes & Kellen win with some spoken word improv. Olivia get some people in the crowd to dance with the song. :Who are any of us? Among the winds blown to and fro, to and fro :One and another, inside. Who are you? Who am I? :The apple tree, the fruit falls! Breaks, two halves. One heart. Delicious :Dragon! The bar-owner announces that Kes & Kellen are the winners. There are hugs all round. Koibus Khorus pays up. Olivia then reveals that Ransom is under the effects of a love potion with the target being Ian, the leader of Koibus Khorus. Ian denies this, then leaves with Greg, Gregory, George, & Georg. The party seek out a cure for Ransom. A wizard in the tavern recommends a wizard named Rasputin. Kes rushes out. The rest of the party follow after after. Kes arrives at Rasputin's Alchemist Shop first. It is down a narrow dark ally. 3/4 down the ally, before it dead ends, there is a small staircase into a half-level underground. There is a little door with a knocker on it. Tied to the knocker by it's tail is a dead rat. Rasputin says he can make a cure, but one ingredients is hard to come by. The first tear-drop of a heart that has been broken. Kellen, Olivia, and Kes decide to go undercover at a High School, since people break up in High School all the time. Kes goes to one school, the rest of the party go to another High School. The High School is a 4 storey building that is all indoors, so the recess and lunch breaks are taken outside. Kellen aims for a slow artsy clique. The small group is watching a girl hesitate and adjust a canvas over and over. Kellen tells them his name is Charlie, a new student, and bonds with them. Fiona, 14-year-old actual transfer student, whose father is an Ambassador, talks with Kellen. Fiona reveals that she is in love with a 28 year old teacher, Mr Jenkins. Kellen convinces Fiona to confess. Mr Jenkins carefully rejects her, causing her to cry. Kellen bottles the tears, under the guise of removing Fiona's pain. Kellen then retreats from the school. While Kellen does his side of the mission, Olivia casts enthrall and gives a speach to the cool kids about the importance of breaking up. This creeps out the kids once the spell wears off, and they head off to tell a teacher. Kellen directs Olivia to leave, having gotten the tears already, The party return to Rasputin's Alchemist Shop. Rasputin warning that it has to be the absolute first tear. He also warns that there is a side effect or temporary Erectile Dysfunction as well as increased craving for food. Ransom pays the cost, and Raspution says the potion will be ready in two days. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes